<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《黑犬》第四章  溯 by Anthomy313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679674">《黑犬》第四章  溯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313'>Anthomy313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《黑犬》（Black dog） [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, 正泰cp - Fandom, 泰正CP, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第四章  溯</p><p>“千万种能量，千万个灵魂，千万种形式的具现，溯洄从之，再遇见温暖的你。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KookV - Relationship, taekook - Relationship, 正泰cp - Relationship, 泰正cp - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《黑犬》（Black dog） [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《黑犬》第四章  溯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四章  溯</p><p>白烟从咖啡表面升起飘散，温热透过纸杯传到手心，微微晃动一下，泡沫浮浮沉沉，挂上杯壁，又溯回表面。.</p><p>“给。好好享用吧。” 金泰亨将热咖啡递给新结交的亲故。<br/>
“啊，谢谢。”</p><p>“说实话，我收到你的纸条时，我还以为你要约我打架哎！放学留下来那种！”<br/>
“真的吗？其实我真的想约你打架来着。”<br/>
“不是吧.....”<br/>
“骗你的，哈哈哈，帕布。”<br/>
“十八（常用俚语），哈，吓我一跳。”<br/>
“泰亨同学不是那样会打架的人，我知道的。”<br/>
他喝一口咖啡，暖意从喉咙传到胃腹。金泰亨扭头看看他，放松地张开腿坐在阶梯上。</p><p>“咖啡不苦吧？我有加足够的糖。”<br/>
“不苦。我...” 他有点欲言又止。<br/>
“莫？”<br/>
“我能跟你说吗？我遇到的事情。”<br/>
“当然啦，我会听着的。是什么样的事情？”<br/>
“我昨晚做了一个梦...”</p><p>梦里有一只黑犬，脩地围在身边跑动着，看不清它的样子，只留下摇晃的残影围绕着。<br/>
迷蒙间，它在不远处停下来，背对着我，好像在等着我走过去。<br/>
我慢慢地走过去，一点一点看清它，水光发亮的乌黑毛发，尾巴低低地摇着，连爪子也是黑色的。<br/>
当我走近了，它转过身，蜜糖色的眼睛好像看透了我的过错，顿时让我有一种愧疚感。它好像把我看穿了，我试着想后退，它却慢慢上前。<br/>
它慢慢靠近，我心中的愧疚感慢慢放大，我似乎无处可逃。压迫感直逼着我，愧疚感将我往前抵，我无力地歪坐下，有点狼狈地往后退着。<br/>
眼前的黑犬停止靠近，恍惚间间化作一个黑衣少年，他神情冰冷地看着我，问了我一些问题，却让人感觉像是直达灵魂的拷问。</p><p>“你是不是做错了一些事情？”<br/>
“什...什么？”<br/>
“你所认为的他人的过错，其实是你的过错，不是吗？”<br/>
“我的...过错吗？”<br/>
“而且你还做了过分的事情，他会怎么想呢？”<br/>
我说不出话来回答，萦绕的愧疚感里又多加一份羞耻感。</p><p>霎那间，我又梦到了你。<br/>
我梦到你擦着脏掉的书，上面是我的鞋印，你的样子好像很难过。你走在回家的路上也一副心情不好的样子，看着你这样，我也难过起来。<br/>
虽然这是个光怪陆离的梦，但我觉得，我真的做错了，我也似乎感受到你的难过。<br/>
梦里的黑犬和少年，可能是我的梦魇吧？</p><p>他回溯完自己的梦，喝一口暖暖的咖啡，香气和馨甜让人舒心。</p><p>“啊~ 原来做了一个奇特的梦呢。” 金泰亨认真地听完，发出感叹。<br/>
他没有接话，又喝了一口咖啡。<br/>
“人都会有做错事的时候，但你很快就意识到了。今天我们还成为了亲故呀！” 金泰亨一拍他的肩，四方嘴出现了，又接着说 “不要愧疚了，我们以后好好相处吧。以后不会再做这样的梦啦。”<br/>
他被金泰亨逗笑了，看着眼前的四方嘴，心想，十八，这个人如此地天真烂漫。<br/>
“你以后不要再对别人做这样的事了呀，不然又会做噩梦的！” 金泰亨被盯得有点不好意思，又一掌拍到他肩上。<br/>
“莫呀，你也是！小心有一天也做奇奇怪怪的梦！今晚就做！” 他笑了。<br/>
“莫拉古哟！（你再说一遍！）” 金泰亨也笑了。<br/>
“你今晚就做奇怪的梦，略略略~”<br/>
打打闹闹间，咖啡喝下肚，暖洋洋的。</p><p>原来黑犬会进入别人的梦里呢。<br/>
原来身边温暖的守护灵，也会化身别人的梦魇吗？<br/>
百因必有果，生而为人，请务必善良。</p><p>是夜，金泰亨像抱着抱枕一样抱着果果，无眠。<br/>
果果一定不是为了给自己报仇或者出气才布下这样的梦，他也不是梦魇，是温柔的守护灵。<br/>
他唤起了人内心的愧疚感和羞耻感，渐渐共情；知羞知耻，是灵魂深处的另一种美德，在这样的梦里，慢慢觉醒。美德的觉醒洗涤着灵魂。<br/>
怎么会是梦魇呢？</p><p>“你在想什么呢？睡不着吗？” 果果摸摸搭在腰上的脚踝。<br/>
金泰亨又想起难过时安慰自己的果果，那么温柔，那么温暖。是轻轻抚摸自己后脑勺的掌心，紧紧的背后环抱，还有，温热的亲吻，不对，是两个温热的亲亲......<br/>
“bobo和kiss的区别是什么呢？”<br/>
“嗯？莫拉古？”<br/>
“我在想这个，bobo和kiss的区别是什么呢？”<br/>
“那区别是什么呢？想通了吗？”<br/>
“没有想通...”<br/>
金泰亨把手勾在果果肩上，凑近了果果一点，眼睛看向他柔软的唇。</p><p>就是这里，柔软粉嫩的，圆润的唇珠和小小的唇下痣，自己的鼻息呼在上面，折回般轻挠着自己。<br/>
情到深处，自然地，亲上了，唇与唇贴在一起，就像两人的身体般。<br/>
金泰亨鬼使神差地伸出舌头，颤颤巍巍地，舔了下果果的唇。<br/>
“哎呀好痒啦，西喽（死鬼，不要）”  果果推了推金泰亨，往后缩着。<br/>
“很...很痒吗？米呀（抱歉）...” 金泰亨脸红地缩了缩，躺好继续睡。<br/>
金泰亨得出一个不完全肯定结论：或许bobo和kiss的区别就是，舌头的有无？</p><p>（下文请配合bgm食用：0.8倍速的《溯》）<br/>
 https://www.bilibili.com/audio/au1305362 </p><p>夜深了。<br/>
房间里只有轻轻的呼吸声，还有金泰亨翻身蹬被子的摩挲声。<br/>
正是花朵舒展枝叶的年纪，荷尔蒙在睡梦中涌动，发起与理智的战争。<br/>
反正是在梦里，常有跳脱理智清醒的事情，天马行空，有何不可呢？<br/>
蹬着被子，侧躺着，压到身后的怀抱中，可并叠的双腿却压不住中间蠢蠢欲动的根源。<br/>
蹬开被子，凉意包裹上来，且就让它包裹吧，我可以进入温暖的梦。<br/>
梦里有你，温暖的你。</p><p>摸上腰间果果的手臂，顺着一路摸下去，手腕、手背、小丘一样的骨节......金泰亨摩挲着果果的手，柔软的虎口、肉肉的指根、凸起的指关节......<br/>
握着果果的手，带向腿间，卷入荷尔蒙的战争里。</p><p>沉睡着的身体，没有什么力气，拉开裤头时“啪”的一声，裤头弹回下腹，好生清脆。<br/>
干脆伸入一只手，撑起两层裤头，又牵入果果的手，一起双双覆在那渴望被安抚的腿间。满足地张开一下腿，好让充分的触摸使它抬起头，又满足地夹起腿。<br/>
金泰亨弯弯修长的手指，包裹着果果的手，两手相蜷，围绕住高耸的山脉。<br/>
许是握住了火山，炙热又韧硬。</p><p>就像围绕在火山岛的海浪，一下一下上涌，柔软的掌心和指根指腹波浪般拥着那座火山。<br/>
腿间湿润着海浪，金泰亨喘着气，就像火山喘着白烟，热浪在翻滚。<br/>
不再侧卧着，不再并腿夹着，金泰亨翻身，像往常一样抱着果果，腿搭在他腰上，手勾在肩膀。<br/>
有点迷昏头般抱紧了果果，紧紧地贴在一起。<br/>
下腹热热的，好像涨了起来。<br/>
海上的波浪澎湃着，波涛汹涌地吞噬着火山岛。</p><p>情欲翻滚着，就像翻滚在火山里的岩浆，就像拍打在岛上的海浪，似乎下一秒就要猛地喷涌。<br/>
枪已上膛，可是下一秒，却猛地惊醒，金泰亨惊得一抖，醒了过来。<br/>
腿间抬头的也惊醒一般一抖，喷涌出晶亮，一股一股。<br/>
原来是梦。遗留下这片温润。</p><p>凉意在周围环绕，金泰亨清醒几分，掀过被子，挪一挪后背贴上果果，暖意从后背传来，侧躺着回想刚才的梦。<br/>
海浪回溯到火山岛上，轻轻拍打周围的岩石，又退回海里，除了温润的湿痕，没有留下什么。<br/>
平静的夜里，火山岛平息着，围绕的海风平浪静。<br/>
花朵舒展的年纪里，在梦中的海岛上，翻滚着荷尔蒙战争。战争之后，便长大了。</p><p>金泰亨猛地想起昨天亲故说的，什么今晚就做奇奇怪怪的梦，西八，一语成谶。</p><p>太阳照常升起，又是一个晴朗的好天气，夏天要结束了，秋天快要来了。</p><p>金泰亨把洗好的内裤晾好，呀，气温已经有点变凉了呢。<br/>
金泰亨低头看看脚边的甜果，突发奇想地问：“你会觉得冷吗？大狗狗？”<br/>
甜果抬头，蜜糖色的眼睛刚好映着日光，变得金光剔透。<br/>
“应该不会吧，你有温暖的毛毛。” 金泰亨自顾自地替甜果回答了。<br/>
“我昨天做了个梦哦，梦到了你。” 金泰亨回到房间，坐在榻榻米上，背靠着床。“但我不会告诉你是什么梦。” 金泰亨耳尖红红。<br/>
“切。” 化身果果，坐到金泰亨身旁，哂笑着欲言又止的金泰亨。<br/>
少年成长的心事，还是自己知道就好了。</p><p>“泰泰啊，你知道吗？我们都有自己的使命。”<br/>
“使命？”<br/>
“马甲哟（是呢），比如说有些孩子是继承着上一任的灵魂，要继续完成想做完的事；比如说有些孩子是宇宙中新诞生的灵魂，要来世间走一遭，体会喜乐忧愁；还有一些孩子是为了让这个世界更加美好而诞生。” 果果摸摸金泰亨的头，“我觉得你就是这样的孩子，彩虹孩子，用你的色彩让世界更美好。”<br/>
“那，果果的使命是什么？”<br/>
果果笑了，“我，要旅行了。”<br/>
“莫？去哪里旅行呢？”<br/>
“去，别的地方？我很快要离开你了，泰泰。”</p><p>夏天要结束了，秋天快要来了。</p><p>秋天是离别的季节啊。</p><p>金泰亨又一次来到集市，见到了水果摊阿姨，她的摊位上摆着缤纷的水果，也依然有红艳艳的草莓。</p><p>也是，秋天是丰收的季节。</p><p>“泰亨儿，安扭~” 阿姨爽朗地叫住金泰亨，亲切地和他打招呼。<br/>
“您好。好久不见，您过得好吗？”  金泰亨很有礼貌地回应。<br/>
“内，托你的福，我很好。甜果呢？你们有好好相处吗？”</p><p>金泰亨愣了愣，有种哪壶不开提哪壶之感，与守护灵的点滴在脑中回溯着。<br/>
他是富有灵气的漂亮黑犬，也是干净温润的少年；有灵相伴的日子里，梦魇不敢来打扰，连回忆都是温暖的。</p><p>“甜果他离开了，他去旅行了。如您所说，他们或许会离开的。”<br/>
“是呢。他们是高维度的灵体呢，不受时间、空间的束缚，他也许是去时间旅行了呢，去完成他的使命。他也是这样跟你说的对吧？”<br/>
金泰亨低下头，不语，心中有所不舍。</p><p>“那，我们还会再相见吗？”<br/>
金泰亨又抬起头，眼里闪着期许。<br/>
“也许会吧，以不同的形式再相见。那，你的想法呢？”<br/>
“我希望会再见...只是，我也要离开了，” 金泰亨眼里的期许变为坚定，“我要去首尔当练习生了，我也要去完成我的使命啦。” 四方嘴出现了，恰信一搜。<br/>
“真的吗？泰亨儿会成为很棒的偶像呢。来，带上一盒草莓吧，阿姨送给你，当做是应援。”<br/>
“太感谢您啦，我会好好吃的。我也会努力，成为很棒的人！” 金泰亨双手接过阿姨的草莓。<br/>
应援，让他受到温暖的鼓舞。</p><p>▷BGM: DNA — BTS(防弹少年团) </p><p>9月3日，转眼来到繁华的首尔，高楼大厦，人来人往。<br/>
城市的夜景是灯火通明的，少年的梦想从这里开始。</p><p>金泰亨顺着门牌，找到自己的宿舍，敲了门后开门进去。<br/>
舍友正背对自己从床上下来，金泰亨看着他的背影，感觉比自己年龄小呢。<br/>
许是因为有练习的关系，他穿着背心和宽松的短裤，然而都是黑色的呢。</p><p>他转过身。</p><p>金泰亨看到他的那一刻，有什么东西在脑海中涌动着，回溯着，清澈的双眼、弯弯的唇峰和嘴角、all black..... 仿佛天旋地转，有种触电感。</p><p>眼前的少年也怔怔地看着自己，两手不自然的不知道怎么放，“我...我去个厕所。” 说罢便一溜烟地钻进卫生间，里面立刻响起水声。<br/>
金泰亨回过神，把行李放好，抬眼又看到床架上贴着的名字贴：田柾国。<br/>
啊，原来他叫田柾国呢。<br/>
田柾国从卫生间出来，脸上湿湿的，估计是刚才洗了把脸。他又睁着大眼睛，看着眼前的金泰亨，鼻子吸了吸湿润的水汽，像小兔子一样。</p><p>“啊，你好，我叫金泰亨，16岁，也是防弹少年团的成员。” 金泰亨伸出手，率先打招呼。<br/>
“啊，脆松哈米达（失礼了），我叫田，田柾国，你好。” 田柾国往裤子上擦擦手，握住金泰亨的手，微鞠个躬。<br/>
“嘭嘎窝哟（见到你很高兴），柾国儿，多大了呀？”<br/>
“我，我刚过完生日，14岁了。嘭，嘭嘎窝哟。”<br/>
“或许，你要吃草莓吗？很好吃的哟。”<br/>
金泰亨的四方嘴出现了，田柾国的兔牙也出现了。</p><p>初次见面的彼此触电感，是彼此的Twin Flame了。<br/>
金泰亨和田柾国的相遇，是宇宙法则。</p><p>宇宙的法则是什么？<br/>
宇宙中诞生的灵魂会分为两个，称为双生火焰，降临世间，追寻着另一半。<br/>
他们有各自的旅途，在旅途里相遇，产生共鸣。<br/>
但也有时其中一个火焰还没准备好，一个火焰追逐另一个。</p><p>他也许没准备好，需要再完成旅途，才会与你共鸣。<br/>
千万种能量，千万个灵魂，千万种形式的具现，溯洄从之，再遇见温暖的你。</p><p>很幸运，他们来到了彼此身边。</p><p>我们就是彼此的双生火焰。</p><p>我们是命运中寻找的两人。</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>完结撒花~~<br/>Hi，我是饭饭。</p><p>看得还开心吗？或许能点个Kudo让我知道你在看吗？</p><p>新作是新坑啦 在准备中，很快可以和大家见面啦~ 小小地剧透一下，是港风相关哟，能边看文边学习粤语哦(划掉prrr)</p><p>欢迎来我的微博/老福特找我玩呀：@草莓味大米饭饭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>